


Elric Levels of Crazy

by AriDesert



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, avengers from an outsiders perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDesert/pseuds/AriDesert
Summary: Team Mustang was in New York during the Chitauri invasion and did what they could to help
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	Elric Levels of Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenavampire1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenavampire1999/gifts).



Roy and his team stopped in their tracks when they noticed the beam of light shoot up into the sky. The beam opened up some kind of hole in the sky, a patch of darkness showing through it. Beings began diving down towards the city, firing their weapons at seemingly anything. 

As they reached street level Roy quickly assessed the situation and gave his orders.

“Falman, Breda, you two head east, try and steer the civilians to safety. Havoc, Fuery, you head west and do the same. Protect as many as you can and try to take out the hostiles.”

The four men nodded and rushed off, ducking through the fire and shooting back when they could. Hawkeye had her gun out and ready when he turned to her, waiting for her orders.

“You and I will go through the buildings on this street,” Roy decided, pulling on his ignition gloves. “We’ll try and get as many people out and away as we can.”

Hawkeye nodded and off they went. They pulled people out of the line of fire, Hawkeye shooting down the alien crafts by killing the pilots while Roy snapped his fingers and exploded more of his own. 

They both noticed the man shaped being flying around and destroying his own fare share of enemy craft, but they left him alone. Their priority was protecting who they could. 

They both noticed and felt the urge to swear violently when the behemoth came through the hole in the sky, but they kept their focus on the people. They were aided in their mission by men in uniform herding people to safety. 

There was a pause in the shooting. Something had happened not too far away from where Roy and Hawkeye were, the enemies clinging to the sides of buildings started screeching at something down on the street level. 

Roy cursed when something else roared in response. It didn't sound like the noises the behemoth made and that worried him. Another monster joining the fray? Which side would it fight for?

Something large and green flew through the air, smashing into the enemies on the buildings and hurtling through the aircraft that filled the sky. 

A momentary pit of anger and disbelief settled in Roy’s stomach, the thing reminded him of Envy at first glance. But a deep breath and Hawkeye’s steady presence next to him helped him realize that whatever this being was, it couldn't be Envy. They’d watched Envy pull out his own stone after all. 

Roy and Hawkeye were in the middle of the crowd of people. Three enemy soldiers stood on the walkways above them, weapons pointed down at them. 

Hawkeye had run out of bullets some time ago, but they both knew Roy himself was more than enough for only three. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers just as a new person burst in through the window. 

He held a circular shield in front of him to help shatter the glass and protect from whatever would be thrown at him. He stopped and looked around for a second, clearly confused that there weren’t any enemies there. 

The man shook himself and addressed the civilians. “You all need to clear out, the army is here and guiding people to safety.”

Roy and Hawkeye continued on through the streets. By that point most of the civilians had found shelter, though there were a few stranglers that had gotten stuck somehow. The pair of them freed whoever they could and Roy kept snapping his fingers, focusing the brunt of the flames on places that guaranteed a quick end.

Everything suddenly ended. Mid stride, mid flight, mid firing, everything just  _ stopped. _ The enemies crumpled where they stood, fell out of the sky and crashed through buildings. 

Roy and Hawkeye watched warily for a long moment, making sure the creatures were truly dead. When none of them so much as twitched and the military began showing up, the pair retreated back to a pre-planned rendezvous point. Somehow it was still standing despite being close to the thick of things.

Farman and Breda were already there waiting. They were covered in dirt and dust and blood, but they stood to attention and gave Roy a salute when he entered their line of sight. 

Havoc and Fuery weren’t very far behind Roy and Hawkeye. They looked just as battered as the rest of them, Fuery was supporting Havoc as they walked, but they both looked to be in one piece. 

They all stood together in silence, contemplating what had just happened. Then Havoc snorted. 

Roy raised an eyebrow at his subordinate.

“Well it's just, we got into something Elric levels of crazy without any prompting. And there’s no way they’re gonna believe us when we get back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I know what I was doing? Not really, but I hope you liked it anyway 😊


End file.
